


Last Stand Before The Fall

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hellfire and Grillby are the same person, M/M, oh look anti-monsters ruining shit once again, split personality, whoo vampires, yes I did do a look up on elemental abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: All Grisk could do was let out a cry of pain and anguish as the bond he and Grillby broke while all the surviving monsters could watch the fusion grieve over the loss of the one who kept them anchored and sane now nothing and gone forever…..





	Last Stand Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> first off to make things clear I do not claim to know anything about split personalities so if you get offended well whoops this is just something I wrote up at some odd hour of the morning so if something doesnt make sense or there's typo's im sorry.
> 
> date this was originally written: 20 April 2018  
> Edited: 28 April 2018
> 
> yes there's a vampiric mage of patience get over it its not cannon to the game just my interpretation I'll probably post the backstory of Mark soon maybe-

How did things come to this? They were enjoying a peaceful day at the park with their children and their friends when everything suddenly went to hell like war had begun again like it did all those centuries ago.

Anti-monster humans had decided to take matters into their own hands and band up together into a army of their own, the number of how many to be exact was unknown but it didn’t really matter, being it the modern day they had more advanced weaponry to kill monsters with and with the help of the vampiric mage of patience things were ten times worse for the monsters.

Now everything was in chaos, Mars and Charaster along with Toriel had taken all the children to a safe place away from the incoming hoard of anti-monsters, the mage of patience leading them with a smirk on their face, as for the monsters Asgore stood in front with Grisk and Grillby the bartender allowing his original personality Hellfire complete control.

This was the war all over again, the anti-monsters clashing against the monsters in a merciless battle granted the monsters stood no chance but they weren’t going allow the anti-monsters kill those who wanted nothing more than to live a free life with the humans who actually liked the monsters living beside them above ground.

They kept the battle contained to the park, Hellfire and Vulcan teaming up together to burn anti-monsters who rushed at them while Asgore took on another part of the anti-monsters, leaving the mage of patience called Mark and Grisk to battle it out, two immortals beings forever locked on even ground, the mage used to be human but gained his vampirism from a dying species from the war, Grisk had gained his vampirism from the being who he was fighting the reason? He was the one responsible for the mage’s death all those centuries ago and the mage had gotten their revenge by turning the former royal scientist into the very same being they as are.

This continued for hours monsters losing like they did so long ago, they were growing tired so was the humans but the humans were always more determined to win this fight, an idea came to Hellfire’s mind granted his split personality Grillby was wondering if it was a good idea but they knew it was the only options. “Asgore! Get everyone to fall back I have an idea but I can’t risk others in the crossfire!” the elemental yelled and the former monster king nodding ordering surviving monsters to fall back, Grisk however knew what said Idea was and was protesting loudly but Asgore and Vulcan held them back as the scientist continued to yell at his soulmate….his lover not to do what they knew the elemental was going to do.

Hellfire or Grillby glances at Grisk with a sad smile he knew the ability he was going to use took a devastating toll on him magic and energy wise and not once he had been able to control it even during the war the amount of magic used up was enough to make him fall.

After glancing at Grisk, the elemental rushed towards the hoard of anti-monster humans and the mage as his fire rises to dangerous degrees as it surrounded them the sky now turning red as Hellfire’s crimson fire as he used the hell-fire manipulation ability summoning fires of hell all the monsters and Grisk heard was humans screaming in pain and agony as they suffered a slow and painful death yet there was also a sickening laugh from the mage as they also died.

After what seemed like hours the fires finally died down, Hellfire standing in the middle of the now burnt corpses of the anti-monsters and the mage while his flames were pale and dim, Grisk didn’t waste time warping over to the elemental just as he collapses from exhaustion and depletion of his magic. “I-it….w-worked….” Hellfire muttered tiredly his breath heavy and ragged. “Stay with me please flame….” Grisk says shakily trying not to lose their composure but it was difficult when his lover….his soulmate was falling and he could do nothing to save them. “P-please….our children need you….I need you” they plead softly. “H-heh….t-they needed Grillby n-not me” hellfire says almost breathlessly. “I’m not gonna live to see tomorrow….no more me….no more Grillby…..” hellfire let out a choke sob of his own as Grisk held him closer. “...I’ve always loved you” they murmur softly. “Always will I did when I was Gaster and even when you allow Grillby to say his final goodbye to me….it won’t change the fact your still him and he is you….and you are my soulmate I loved you regardless of who was in control” Grisk could feel tears run down his cheeks.

Hellfire allowed Grillby control one last time his flames getting dimmer and dangerously close to extinguishing forever. “....I never thought this would be how I die….ironic no?...” Grillby smiles weakly at Grisk as they held his hand. “It’s very ironic…my beloved firefly…” Grisk finally broke down burying their face in Grillby’s shoulder not letting go of their lovers hand. “....t-tell the children I love them….a-and that I’m sorry that I won’t be coming home….” Grillby says tiredly as he closes his eyes finally going limp as his flames go out and his soul shattering.

All Grisk could do was let out a cry of pain and anguish as the bond he and Grillby broke while all the surviving monsters could watch the fusion grieve over the loss of the one who kept them anchored and sane now nothing and gone forever…..

**Author's Note:**

> Mars belongs to ChasingWritings
> 
> Charaster, Mark & Vulcan belong to me


End file.
